¿En verdad lo olvidaste?
by Akane Ohmuro
Summary: Después de no saber de Ymir por un largo tiempo Historia al enterase que ella volvió solo desea verla y que todo sea como antes, pero algo lo impide... Dios, creo que no es una buena descripción pero espero que el fic sea de su agrado YmirxHistoria/Christa
1. Chapter 1

Historia caminaba con emoción hacia donde la guiaban, se sentía realmente feliz.  
Durante esos 5 años pensó que Ymir había muerto y la extrañaba demasiado, durante este tiempo se sintió sola, triste y sin ganas de nada pero ahora sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban.  
*Flash back*  
Era en la mañana, Historia se despertó muy temprano para comenzar su trabajo en el escuadrón, termino de ponerse su chaqueta cuando escucho a Sasha llamando a la puerta así que va y abre, para su sorpresa no era solo Sasha sino también Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Annie, junto a una chica y chico desconocidos para ella.  
Historia: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sasha: ¡Algo increíble! ¡En verdad no lo creerás si te lo decimos!  
Historia: ¿Qué es? –Pregunta intrigada mientras se sienta en su cama-  
Sasha: ¡Es Ymir!  
Historia: ¿Ymir?  
Sasha: ¡Si!  
Historia: ¿De que hablas?  
Sasha: ¡Ymir esta viva!  
Historia al escucharla se levanta de la cama bruscamente con un gesto adolorido  
Historia: Sasha… eso no es gracioso –le dice molesta-  
Connie: ¡Es verdad!  
Historia: ya basta, no es divertido…  
Eren: ¡oigan Yun, Jin! –hablándoles a las personas que no conocía-  
Jin: ¿si?  
Eren: muéstrenle las pruebas de que es verdad  
Jin: si –saca una fotografía y se la entrega a Historia- mira  
Historia toma la foto, la mira y abre de par a par sus ojos al ver a Ymir en la foto, ahí estaba era ella con eso dos chicos y otra chica, llevaba puesto su uniforme con la diferencia de que el símbolo era de as Tropas Estacionarias en lugar del de La Legión de Reconocimiento  
Historia: ¿C-cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo se tomo esta foto?  
Yun: hace más o menos un mes  
Historia: ¡No puedo creerlo! En verdad es Ymir…. ¿Pero… en donde…? ¿Cómo es que…?  
Yun: Unas tropas la encontraron inconsciente en un bosque ente los matorrales, así que la llevaron a la base y le dieron atención médica. En unos días despertó sin poder recordar nada.  
Historia: ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Yun: Ymir tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada de su vida antes de que despertara en nuestra base  
Jin: bueno, recodo cosas sin sentido…  
Historia: ¿Qué?  
Connie: ¿Entonces como saben que su nombre es ymir?  
Jin. Bueno de lo poco que recuerda es una voz que le gritaba Ymir con desesperación, ella asumió que ese era su nombre. Lo demás que ha recodado es oscuridad, mucho color rojo y luego dice recordar saltar entre los arboles y por ultimo caer desde un árbol, suponemos que ahí debió perder el conocimiento y luego despertó con nosotros.  
Historia. ¿Ella esta bien? ¡¿En donde esta ahora?!  
Yun: Esta bien, justo ahora debe de estar en su dormitorio aquí en la base  
Historia: ¡¿eh?!  
Jin: sí, ella debe de estar con nuestra hermana Yui  
Historia: ¿E-en donde es? ¡Por favor llevenme, quiero verla!  
Jin: Acompáñanos  
*Fin de flash back*  
Armin: ¿Disculpen como fue que llegaron aquí?  
Yun: Bueno el comandante Pixis nos mando a ayudarles, dijo que había mucho que hacer aquí  
Armin: ya veo  
Yun: Em… bueno antes de que lleguemos, creo que hay algo que debo decirles…  
Eren: ¿Qué es?  
Yun: Bueno, Yui, nuestra hermana… ella es un poco…emm… rara…  
Mikasa. ¿Rara?  
Yun: O eso podría parecer  
Jin: Es que a ella le gusta mucho bromear con sus amigas. Como ymir, y no mide mucho el nivel de sus bromas y normalmente las personas tienden a malinterpretarla  
Eren: oh, ya veo… no se preocupen  
Yun: Bien, solo se lo decimos por que no queremos que se sorprendan mucho con sus comentarios un tanto "raros"  
Eren: Esta bien  
Historia caminaba con mucha prisa hasta que por fin llegaron al dormitorio, abrieron la puerta lentamente, historia entro tras Jin y Yun esperando ver a Ymir.  
Yun. Aun están dormidas  
En una de las camas se podía ver a dos personas durmiendo.  
Historia miro extrañada pensando "¿Ymir esta durmiendo con alguien?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Me alegra que a alguien le agrade como va comenzando la historia y espero que igualmente la continuación sea de su agrado.

Y tratare de agregar algo de MikasaxSasha, ya tengo un par de ideas y sin mas que decir aquí dejo el capitulo 2

En una de las camas se podía ver a dos personas durmiendo.  
Historia miro extrañada pensando "¿Ymir esta durmiendo con alguien?"  
Jin se acerco a la cama y movió a la persona que estaba del lado derecho pero esta no le hizo caso, Historia y los demás acercaron para ver mejor. Historia observó a la persona del lado izquierdo que tenia el bazo derecho sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo sus ojos, su piel era bronceada, de cabello negro y en sus mejillas se dejaban ver pecas. ¿Era verdad? ¿Ella era Ymir?  
Jin. ¡Yui!  
Trataba de despertar a su hermana sin conseguirlo, cada vez que lo intentaba solo podía escuchar a su hermana quejarse. Su paciencia se agoto y tomo la sabana descubriendo a ambas que para sorpresa de todos, mas para Historia, Yui dormía abrazando a Ymir con sus piernas, tenía su mano izquierda bajo la blusa de ymir y aparte solo traía una blusa de tirantes muy delgada y su ropa interior.  
Yui al sentir que su hermana la destapo frunció el seño  
Yui: ¿Qué? –seguía con los ojos cerrados-  
Yun al ver a su hermana se tapo la cara con vergüenza y suspiro molesto  
Jin: ¡Yui! –molesta-  
Yui: ¿Um?  
Jin: ¿podrías levantarte?  
Yui: ¿para que?  
Yun: ¡¿Por qué no te pones un short o algo?!  
Yui: ¿Para eso me despertaron? No inventen. Mas tarde, ahora no, estoy muy ajusto aquí con Ymir –Se aferra mas a Ymir-  
Todos sabían perfectamente lo que Ymir sentía por Historia antes de ser "Devorada" pero ahora la veían durmiendo tranquilamente junto a esa chica que algunos comenzaron a especular sobre su relación.  
Jin: Yui –ya muy molesta- ¡Levántate!  
Yui. ¡No quiero, ahora estoy muy cómoda aquí!  
Con enojo Jin jala la oreja de Yui obligándola a levantarse de la cama  
Yui: ¡ay!… ya… ok ya me levante…  
Jin suelta a Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yui comienza a estirarse, lo chicos presentes se sonrojaron un poco al vela pues aquella chica era muy hermosa; era pelirroja, su cabello era un poco rizado y largo, sus ojos eran verdes, era un poco mas alta que Historia casi de la misma estatura que Annie y de figura esbelta pero atrayente.  
Yui: -mira extrañada- ¿y ellos?  
Jin: ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dijimos ayer?  
Yui: ¿Sobre qué?  
Jin: Sobre Ymir  
Yui: um… ¿Qué no la hiciera enojar?  
Jin. No…  
Mientras hablaban Ymir se queja un poco y luego se acuesta boca abajo  
Yui. ¿Entonces?  
Jin: que ella estuvo aquí antes de llegar con nosotros, fue parte de su escuadrón –mirando a todos- ello fuero compañeros de Ymir  
Yui, ¡ah, si, ya me acode! –Los mira- mucho gusto  
Yun: ¡Por Dios! ¡Que no tienes vergüenza! Ponte un short o algo  
Yui: si, si ya voy -se pone un short negro de licra-  
Yun: no veo mucha diferencia, ¿Por qué duermes de esa manera?  
Yui: Oye, estoy en mi dormitorio y puedo dormir como se me de la gana, además ¿Yo cómo iba a saber que traerías a otras personas mientras duermo?  
Yun: aun así, no deberías de…  
Yui: ¡ay, bueno ya! Y dime ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?  
Jin: Quieren hablar con Ymir  
Yui: bueno, pues ahora esta dormida…  
Jin: ¿No es raro que ella aun este dormida?  
Yui: Bueno… es lógico, esta cansada… -sonríe- es normal después de todo lo que hicimos anoche – lo ultimo lo dice con un tono picaro que dejo a todos pasmados-  
Historia: …  
Yun: … ¿A qué te refieres?  
Yui: oh, hermanito no deberías de hacerle preguntas tan indiscretas a tu hermana  
Jin: -Golpea a Yui en la cabeza- No empieces con tu juegos  
Yui: auch… jejejej ¡ok! Satome me dio como castigo acomodar bastantes cajas en el almacén, y si no fuera por Ymir creo que yo aun estaría ahí  
Jin: ¿Cómo lograste convencerla de ayudarte?  
Yui: bueno… pues…de alguna manera ella pensó que era una orden y que también tenía que hacerlo…  
Jin: La engañaste  
Yui: ¡No le digas! –Abraza a Jin- me matara si lo sabe  
Jin: Em… -aparta a Yui- ¿Podríamos despertarla?  
Yui: ¿Segura? Anoche nos acostamos muy tarde, se pondrá de mal humor  
Jin: Entonces tenemos que despertarla con sutileza  
Yui: ¡Ya se como! –comienza a acercarse a Ymir, quien aun seguía dormida, ya cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca saca la lengua para lamer la oreja de Ymir pero no lo hace ya que Jin la quito -  
Historia y lo demás solo podían mirar con asombro lo que Yui iba a hacer  
Jin: ¿Qué haces?  
Yui: La despertare  
Jin: ¿pero asi?  
Yui: ¿Qué tiene?  
Jin: -suspira- A ver… ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que paso hace dos meces cuando hiciese lo mismo?  
Yui: um… bueno… Ymir se enojo, me aventó por la ventana y luego cerro la puerta y las ventanas con llave para que no entrara al dormitorio…  
Jin: Exacto, y si no fuera por que yo le pedí que te dejara entrar te hubieras quedado afuera en ropa interior  
Yui: jajaj es cierto, um… entonces ya se como  
Jin: ¿Cómo?  
Yui: tú confía en mi  
Jin: No creo que eso sea posible hermanita  
Yui solo sonríe para luego acercarse a Ymir y susurrarle que despierte, en respuesta Ymir solo acomoda su almohada  
Yui: um.. ¡YMIR! –le grita fuertemente en el oído-  
Ymir al escuchar el grito salta tapándose la oreja y choca con la pared golpeándose fuertemente el brazo  
Yui: oh oh…  
Ymir: ¡Maldita sea! –gruñe-  
Historia: "_Es Ymir, en verdad es ella_"  
Yui: ¡Jin! -se pone las manos en la cintura y mira a Jin- ¡Te dije que no debías de gritarle a Ymir!  
Jin. ¿Qué?  
Yui: Que bárbara Jin  
Ymir: ¡TÚ!  
Yui: yo le dije que no lo hiciera  
Jin: oye, no me culpes de tus idioteces  
Ymir: ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? -se para frente a Yui- ¡¿Quieres dejarme sorda?!  
Yui: p-pero… fue idea de Jin  
Jin: Yo te dije que la despertaras mas nunca te dije que le rompieras el tímpano  
Yui: em…b….es…q…. p-pues deberías de explicarte mejor  
Ymir agarra a Yui de la blusa y la mira furiosa  
Yui: -sonríe nerviosa- perdón…  
Ymir: ¡¿Cuándo será el maldito día en el que me dejes despertar tranquila?!  
Yui: em… cuando me digas que soy linda  
Ymir: ¿Pero qu…?  
Yun. ¡Em… Ymir!  
Ymir: ¡¿Qué?!  
Yun: Te buscan  
Ymir: ¿Eh? –Voltea a ver a todos- ¿Y estos? ¿Quiénes son? –Suelta a Yui-  
Jin. Ellos te conocían de antes de que perdieras la memoria  
Ymir: ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Jin: Querían verte  
Ymir: …  
Jin: ¿No logras reconocer a nadie?  
Ymir: No  
Connie: -suspira- sigues siendo igual de malhumorada  
Ymir: ¿Qué dices enano?  
Connie: que sig… -Eren lo interrumpe-  
Eren: em bueno, todos queríamos saber como estabas pero hay alguien que tenia muchas ansias de verte  
Ymir: ¿A mi? ¿Quién?  
Connie: ¡Historia! Oye Historia… ven  
Historia: Si… -camina hacia adelante quedando frente a Ymir. Historia mira a Ymir y le sonríe con ternura  
Ymir:…tu…


	3. Chapter 3

Ymir:…tu…

Yui: awww – se acerca a Historia y la abraza- Es realmente linda

Historia: uh….

Ymir: -agarra a Yui de la blusa y la aleja de Historia- Déjala

Yui: ¿Eh? Oh vamos Ymir, no tienes por que ponerte celosa –abraza a Ymir- yo te quiero a ti

Historia solo las miraba sorprendida

Ymir: Deja de decir estupideces –golpea a Yui con un almohada logrando apartarla de ella-

Yui: auch…

X: Hola -Entra a la habitación una mujer-

Yui: Satome

Satome: wow… ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

Yui: Ellos conocían a Ymir de antes de que la encontraran

Satome: ¿en verdad? Pues eso es bueno –mira a Ymir- estoy segura de que si convives con personas de antes lo mas seguro es que tu memoria regrese

Ymir: Como sea…

Yui: Oye – hablándole a Connie- ¿antes era así de mal geniuda?

Connie: sí y creo que hasta mas

Yui: ¿y eso por que Ymir?

Ymir: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Asi soy y ya, yo nunca te ando preguntando porque eres tan empalagosa ¿o si?!

Yui: jajaja pues no realmente -sonríe-

Satome: Ymir, ven a ayudarme

Ymir: ¿yo?

Satome: sí, hay que organizar algunas cosas y necesito que me ayudes

Ymir: Pero si ayer en la noche le ayude a Yui con el montón de cajas

Saotome: ¿Le ayudaste?

Ymir: Si, me dijo que era una orden tuya y que teniamos que oganizar todo

Saotome: No, yo le dije que ella tenia que hacerlo como castigo por huir de sus deberes

Yui: ay mamá…

Ymir: Tú… -apretando los puños-

Yui: jejejeje

Ymir: ¡Era tu trabajo!

Yui: ajajaja bueno, es que… si no me hubieras ayudado… quiza nunca hubiera teminado…

Ymir: agg… ¡No se de donde saco paciencia para no matarte!

Yui: No tengo idea, pero estoy agradecida de que así sea

Saotome: Em bueno no es que quiera separarlos pero todos ustedes deben de ir a la formación y Ymir en verdad necesito que me acompañes

Ymir: ya que

Todos salieron de la habitación, a excepción de Ymir y Yui quienes se quedaron adentro para cambiarse, todos estaban afuera esperando. Cuando al fin salieron Ymir se acerco a Saotome

Saotome: No se preocupen - Dirigiéndose a Historia y a los demás- ella vendrá en un momento, y entonces podrán platicar

Connie: esta bien

Después de eso Ymir y Saotome se van, e Historia ella solo se queda mirando con tristeza

Sasha: oye, ya veras que ponto podrás hablar con ella

Historia: yo…

Yui: -se acerca a Historia- ustedes eran buenas amigas ¿Verdad?

Historia: Si…

Sasha: ¡Ellas eran prácticamente inseparables!

Yui: wow ¡¿En verdad?!

Historia: S-si…

Yui: Por cierto ¿como vieron a Ymir? ¿Ella esta cambiada de cómo era antes?

Sasha: No estuvimos mucho tiempo con ella pero al parecer no ha cambiado mucho

Yui: ya veo –se queda mirando a Historia por unos momentos-

Historia: ¿Q-qué?

Yui: ah, lo siento… es que…-la mira fijamente a los ojos- no será que…. Tú…ere…

Jin: ¡Yui, ya vámonos!

Yui: ¡Ya voy! Tengo que irme, hasta pronto

Sasha: Adiós

Historia: Adiós…

Sasha: ¿Qué pasa?

Historia: no nada, vámonos…

Mas tarde estando en formación, llega Ymir y se integra quedando muy cerca de Historia y los demás

Levi: Bien, ahora vayan en parejas de dos a explorar territorio, pueden ir con quien gusten pero ¡háganlo ya!

Historia miro a Ymir y sonrió, era el momento perfecto para poder estar junto a ella y hablar

Yui: ¡Ymir! – Abraza a Ymir abalanzándose en ella- ¡Vamos juntas!

Ymir: Lo que sea

Yui: Hurra –se van juntas-

Historia: …Ymir…

Sasha: ¿Qué paso?

Historia; Nada… -mirando a Ymir irse con Yui-

Sasha: ….

Mikasa: ¡Sasha, vámonos!

Sasha: ah… -mira a Historia- espera un momento… -va con Mikasa-

Mikasa: -toma a Sasha de la mano- vamos

Sasha: Mikasa…

Mikasa: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasha: si no te molesta… creo que yo debería de ir con Histora

Mikasa:… ya veo, esta bien… entonces nos vemos mas tarde

Sasha: ¡si! –le sonríe a Mikasa para ir con Hitoria- ¡Hora de irnos!

Historia: ¿eh? ¿No iras con Mikasa?

Sasha: nop, iré contigo

Historia: Gracias, Sasha

*En el camino*

Sasha: Algo te molesta ¿cierto?

Historia: no…

Sasha: vamos Historia se te nota algo no esta bien

Historia: …Es que…

Sasha: ¿Qué?

Historia: normalmente ella…

Hanji: Vayan con un compañero y cuiden bien sus provisiones

Historia: um... –siente una mano obre su hombro y voltea-

Ymir: Supongo que tendré que ir contigo

Historia: ¿eh?

Ymir: ¿Qué? Si no lo hago probablemente terminaras dándole tus provisiones a algún idiota, a Sasha o quizá a una ardilla –esto último lo dice con burla-

Historia: yo no hare eso…

Ymir: -suspira- como si no te conociera

Historia: no le daré mi comida a nadie…..-Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir: bueno, como sea, vámonos

Historia: si

Ymir: esperate

Historia: ¿que?

Ymir: a ver… dame eso –quitando la mochila- yo la llevare

Historia: pero Ymir…

Ymir: ¡sin peros! Ahora si vámonos

Historia: Gracias

Ymir solo le sonríe

Historia: pero ahora… ella…

Sasha: bueno… ponte en su lugar

Historia: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasha: Ymir no te recuerda, lo que quiero decir es que ella no sabe si ustedes se llevaban bien, asi que tal vez ella no quiere incomodarte…. Em… y como cuando despertó esa chica Yui y sus hermanos la ayudaron durante cinco años debe de tenerles cierta confianza o agradecimiento

Historia: Supongo que tienes razón…

Sasha: anímate, vamos tenemos que seguir

Historia va tras de Sasha pero al poco tiempo se detiene pues escucha a alguien cerca, así que mira por unos arbustos y ahí estaba Ymir con Yui. Ellas estaban hablando pero Historia no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían

Yui: ¿Qué harás?

Ymir: ¿Con que?

Yui: Con tus antiguos amigos

Ymir: No se

Yui: ¿Cómo que no sabes? –Suspira- creo que deberías de pasar tiempo con ellos, como dijo Saotome; tal vez así recuerdes algo

Ymir: No lo se….

Yui: Es mi imaginación o algo te incomoda

Ymir: Es solo que… cuando vi a esa chica yo…

Yui: ¿cual chica?

Ymir: Creo que su nombre es Historia, es a quien abrazaste

Yui: ah, la chica rubia y linda

Historia:… que tanto estarán diciendo…

Ymir: Si

Yui: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Ymir: No lo se, cuando la vi yo… me sentí extraña…

Yui: ¿A que te refieres?

Ymi: No estoy segura… yo nunca me había sentido asi…

Yui: que raro… -mira a Ymir y le sonríe- ¡eh! No me digas que ¿estas interesada en ella?

Ymir: ¿Qué?

Yui: -abraza fuertemente a Ymir- jejej solo admítelo

Ymir: ¡¿Qué rayos dices?! ¡Si no soy tú!

Yui: ¿Y yo cuando dije que ella me interesaba?

Ymir: oh vamos ¡¿Quién va y abraza a una chica que no conoce, y luego le dice que es linda?!

Yui: ¿eh? ¿Celosa? ¡¿Te dan celos de que yo abrazara a esa ternurita y tu no?!

Ymir: ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Yui: jajajajaja

Ymir comienza a caminar y Yui hace lo mismo pero va abrazando a Ymir

Historia: no pude escuchar nada de lo que dijeron, pero… se ve que ymir se lleva bien con ella…

Sasha: ¡Historia! ¿Qué haces? De repente cuando voltee ya no te vi y me asuste

Historia: Lo siento, no quise preocuparte… mejor ya vámonos

Sasha: Ok

*Mas tarde, Ymir caminaba sola por los alrededores*

Ymir: este lugar… tiene algo que me es familiar… pero no logro recodar nada…

X: Hola

Ymir: -al escuchar voltea y logra ver esa pequeña rubia de antes- Hola…

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Historia no sabia que decirle, quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto la extraño, pero sabía que eso no era los mas apropiado en ese momento

Historia: … ¿C-como estas?

Ymir: Bien… supongo…

Historia:… ¿Has recodado algo?

Ymir: No realmente

Historia: …

Ymir: Bueno, adiós…

Historia: ¡Espera, Ymir…

Nota: Me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios y sobre todo que les agrade como va la historia, espero y este capitulo también sea de su agrado. ^-^

Quizá publique el siguiente capitulo el domingo de la otra semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Ymir: Bueno, adiós…

Historia: Espera, Ymir…

Ymir: ¿Qué?

Historia: Y-yo… espero que podamos reunirnos pronto para hablar… quiero saber como has estado durante todo este tiempo…

Ymir: si, como quieras… -se voltea- ahora tengo que irme…

Historia: adiós… Ymir…

*Al día siguiente*

Ymir estaba en el comedor con yui, jin y yun. Historia estaba a lo lejos junto a Sasha, Mikasa, Eren y Armin.

Historia observaba detalladamente a Ymir y a sus amigos, pero en lo que mas se fijaba era en la interacción entre Ymir y Yui.

Yui era muy ensimosa con Ymir, al parecer esta muy apegada a ella. Por otro lado Ymir casi no se esforzaba en apartarla aunque en su rostro se veía con una expresión molesta.

Historia: "_ ¿Ymir la quiere…?_"

Sasha: ¡oye, Historia! ¡Historia! ¡Tierra llamando a Historia! –Pasando su mano frente a ella-

Historia: ¿eh?

Sasha: ¿Te sientes bien?

Historia: si, estoy bien

Sasha: ¿pudiste hablar con Ymir?

Historia: Bueno, pues… la verdad no mucho

Sasha: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Historia: Bueno, ayer estuve algo ocupada… y ella también... así que…

Eren: um… que mal…

Armin: seguramente podrán encontrar tiempo libre para conversar –sonríe-

Mas tarde todos fueron a los entrenamientos, Historia estaba llegando un poco tarde ya que había ido a ayudar a Hanji con unos archivos, por suerte apenas se estaban juntando en parejas así que se apresuro para buscar a Sasha o a alguno de sus amigos para entrenar con ellos.

Comenzó a caminar para buscarlos, al poco tiempo los soldados comenzaron a llamarla "Diosa" al igual que comenzaron a invitarla a entrenar con ellos, Historia solo ignoraba lo que le decía pues ya era costumbre que la llamaran de esa forma. Siguió con su camino hasta que vio a Sasha haciéndole señas para que se acercara, cosa que no logro ya que dos soldados se pusieron frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

Historia. Disculpen…

Soldado 1: Hola "Diosa" ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo?

Historia: yo…

Soldado 2: No lo escuches "Diosa" mejor se mi pareja de entrenamiento, ¡te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso contigo!

Historia: Y-yo…

Soldado 1: -Agarra la mano de Historia- ¡Ven! Será divertido

Soldado 2: ¡No, ella vendrá conmigo! ¿Verdad "Diosa"?

Historia: e…

Ymir estaba por comenzar a entrenar con Jin, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Historia llegar y vio el alboroto que estaban haciendo los soldados al llamarla "Diosa" fue algo que realmente logro molestarla. pero lo que la enojo mas fue ese par que estaba frente a Historia, no la dejaban pasar, aunque era mas que claro que Historia no quería estar con ellos, y los tipos se están aprovechando de su evidente bondad para acorralarla, era mas que evidente que no tenían buenas intenciones con ella, y mas aun por que Ymir logro reconocerlos; ella había escuchado antes a esos dos planeando hacer pareja en el entrenamiento con Historia para poder "tocarla" sin que ella lo tomara a mal.

Jin: Que par de idiotas

Ymir: -comienza a caminar-

Jin: ¿Ymir?

Soldado 1: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices "Diosa"?

Historia: yo… ¿uh? – voltea hacia tras ya que siente unas manos sobre sus hombros-

Ymir: ¡Lo siento por ustedes idiotas pero la "Diosa" va a entrenar conmigo! ¡Así que lárguense!

Soldado 2: ¿Qué? –Ríe- ¿Por qué tendríamos que irnos?

Ymir: ah bueno pues veras –lo agarra de la camisa y lo mira con enojo- ¡Por que yo acabo de decirles que se larguen de aquí! –Lo arroja al suelo-

Soldado 2: uh… -ambos miraban a Ymir-

Ymir: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son retrasados o algo así?! ¡Largo!

Soldado 1: s-si, ven vámonos –ayuda al otro a levantarse y luego se van-

Historia: Gracias…

Ymir: La próxima vez solo di que no "Diosa" – se da la vuelta y se va con Jin-

Historia: …

Jin: No me lo esperaba

Ymir ¿Qué?

Jin: Pues no pensé que irías a ayudar a esa chica, digo yo se que eres una buena persona pero normalmente tratas de estar alejada de problemas o alborotos

Ymir: -susurra- yo solo sentí que debía hacerlo…

Jin: ¿sentiste que debías hacerlo…?

Ymir: Nada. Sigamos con el entrenamiento

Jin: oh vamos Ymir ¿Qué hay detrás de eso?

Ymir: Nada, vamos a entrenar

Jin: ¡Ymir, dime que es!

Ymir: ¡Que nada!

Jin:¿De verdad? Que raro… ¿Estas segura de que no ha…

Ymir: ¡agg! ¡Quieres dejarlo ya! Demonios… Sabes, puedes llegar a ser tan irritante como Yui

Jin: jajaja bueno pues por algo somos hermanas

Ymir: -suspira-

Jin: Esta bien, vamos a entrenar

Ymir: por fin

Paso ya una semana y la relación entre Ymir e Historia no cambiaba, Historia no lograba estar a solas con Ymir, parecía como si Ymir huyera de ella, siempre había algo que impedía que hablaran tranquilamente aunque la mayoría de las veces era alguien y ese alguien era Yui. Historia llego a pensar que era por Yui que ymir estaba actuando de esa manera con ella, seguramente Yui no quería que Ymir estuviera con ella, claro seguramente Yui quería a Ymir solo para ella, y era cuando Historia se deba cuenta de que estaba mal, estaba pensando en Ymir como si fuera de su propiedad o de Yui y eso no debía de ser asi. Ymir era libre que hacer lo que quisiera, y como la conocía sabia que era así Ymir no es del tipo de persona que se deja manejar por otros. Pero aun asi odia ver que Yui siempre esta con ella, ver que siempre va con Ymir a las expediciones, verlas hacer pareja en los entrenamientos, ver la manera en la que ella abraza a Ymir e incluso ha visto Yui besar a Ymir en la mejilla ¿Por qué Ymir la dejaba hacer eso? Ella nunca antes había besado a Ymir en la mejilla.

Ver a Ymir con Yui le provocaba un gran nudo en la garganta y lo único que podía hacer era dejar todo asi, ver a Ymir a lo lejos con Yui, aun que si por ella fuera no dejaría que Yui se le acercara ni un milímetro a Ymir.

-por otra parte iban Ymir y Yui caminando, acababan de terminar su trabajo en la cocina-

Yui: ¡que cansada estoy!

Ymir: ¡Deja de quéjate!

Yui: Oye Ymir, por los dormitorios hay un lago ¡vamos a nadar!

Ymir: No

Yui: buu… será divertido, quizá así e te quite un poco lo amargada

Ymir: ¡Cierra la boca!

Yui: jajajaja no te enojes, sabes que estoy bromeando, yo te aprecio aunque seas una enojona

Ymir: ¿Se supone que eso debería de alegrarme?

Yui: jajaja algo asi… wow ya viste –señala el árbol que estaban cerca de ellas- ¡es enorme!

Ymir: … si…

Yui sigue caminando, pero Ymir va hacia el árbol para mirarlo y justo en ese momento comenzó a dolerle fuertemente la cabeza

Ymir: ag…. –pone sus manos sobre su cabeza y cierra los ojos-

/

Ymir: ¡Corre! ¡No puedo creer que nos quedáramos dormidas! ¡Vamos Christa, corre mas rápido!

Christa: ¡Ya voy!

Ambas corrían lo más rápido que podían, entonces pasaron junto a aquel árbol y Christa detuvo, Ymir lo noto así que regreso

Ymir: ¿Qué pasa?

Christa: Mira –señala el árbol- hay un nido

Ymir: ¿y?

Christa corre hacia el árbol y recoge algo que estaba en el suelo

Ymir: ¿Qué es eso?

Christa: Es un huevo… debió caerse

Ymir: um… déjalo en donde estaba y vámonos – se da la vuelta esperando a Christa-

Christa: ¡se cayo del nido!

Ymir: -suspira- si llegamos tarde te castigaran, así que deja ese huevo en donde estaba

Christa: -baja la mirada- alguien podría aplastarlo…

Ymir: Solo déjalo

Christa: pero –aun con la mirada baja- seria terrible que alguien lo aplastara… no tendrá la oportunidad de nacer y poder volar… además no crees que tal vez su madre se pondría triste si no encuentra su huevo aquí…

Ymir: -rasca su nuca y suspira- Christa… - se acerca al árbol y se pone en cuclillas-

Christa: ¿Ymir?

Ymir: Vamos, te cargare para que puedas dejar el huevo en su nido

Christa se sienta sobre los hombros de Ymir, después Ymir se levanta, era la altura exacta que necesitaban, Christa deja el huevo en el nido junto a los demás que habían, luego Ymir la baja.

Christa: Ymir -le sonríe tiernamente- gracias

Ymir: - se voltea para que Christa no notara su sonrojo- no fue nada, ahora tenemos que irnos o te castigaran

/

Ymir: … -quita las manos de su cabeza y mira de nuevo el árbol- ¿C-christa…?

Nota: Me disculpo, se suponía que iba a subir este capitulo el domingo pasado pero en vez de eso termine jugando videojuegos.

La verdad, me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia y espero y siga siendo así.

Ah por cierto hace algunos días una amiga me preguntó como era Yui, físicamente, la verdad creo que no la he descrito muy bien que digamos. Asi que hice una imagen o fanart (no se como llamarle xD) y pues el la imagen que puse para la historia, lo digo por si alguien mas tiene curiosidad de cómo se ve Yui.. aunque la verdad no se si se vea muy bien la imagen.

¡Hasta ponto!


End file.
